How to Save a Life
by Apple Fairy
Summary: A songfic dedicated to SasuSaku. A prediction of what could happen if Sasuke was brought back. To the song 'How To Save A life' by The Fray. A sad and bittersweet SasuSaku and Team 7 friendship oneshot songfic.


Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! .

Here's a sad SasuSaku songfic for you.

I'll cry with you. T.T

The time of this is time-skip, if you wanted to know, so Team 7 is basically all 15.

Ah...Sai _is _mentioned and I _really _wanted to mention him more...but the chance never came...sorry for that...-.-;

P.S

I reccomend listening to the song really low to where you don't hear the lyrics, but still hear the beat and read the fanfic with it. It sounds really cool and stuff. x3

* * *

_How to Save a Life_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_I love you._

_All these years I've loved you._

_Don't go..._

* * *

The struggle had ended. 

He was finally defeated.

Orochimaru was gone.

It seemed to be a lifeless blur.

Naruto Uzumaki looked down to his tanned-hand.

At the age of fifteen, he had defeated him.

Orochimaru, the twisted Sannin was gone, and all by Naruto's hand.

Of course, he had help from Jiraiya, Sai, and...

Naruto nodded his head to the ebony-haired medic-nin, Shizune.

He would have to wait to see her.

Till then, he was motioned by Tsunade to follow her.

He knew who he had to see.

* * *

_Step one you say we need to talk_

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

And you begin to wonder why you came

* * *

The Uchiha clan was a prestigious and proud one.

Their members were prideful.

Sasuke was, of course, no exception.

He stood there in the Godaime's office.

The fifth Hokage.

Tsunade.

He scowled.

He wasn't supposed to be here. This morning he was to have learned a new techinque.

But the one was to teach him was dead.

Orochimaru was defeated.

By his old teammates, Naruto and...

The door opened and Sasuke turned his head.

There stood Kakashi, his ex-sensei, a serious look in his eye.

"It's been awhile, Sasuke." He spoke plainly.

Sasuke merely stared at him.

He wasn't supposed to be here.

He wasn't meant to be caught and brought back to this village.

The one he had left and was never supposed to have come back to.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life _

* * *

_

Naruto appeared next to Kakashi and looked to his old teammate.

His rival.

His ex-comrade.

His _friend._

Hell, he might as well have been his damn brother.

"Sasuke..." He whispered his name forlornly.

This is the boy who he had rivaled against before.

Whom he had always trusted.

The man, he was to bring back as promised to...

"Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said his name with superiority, and walked into her office, closing the door behind her as she did.

Sasuke looked at the sunshine-haired women with utter hate. Tsunade pretended to have never seen his glare and sat at her desk.

"Sasuke of the prestigous Uchiha clan, fifteen years old, a missing nin to the village Konoha...yet..." She continued with a smirk bejeweling her face.

"...He has now been found." She finished with mock in her voice.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke had responded. He wouldn't let this woman get to him.

He was much too prideful for that.

* * *

_Let him know that you know best_

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

* * *

"I will not return to your village." Sasuke spat hatefully. Tsunade flinched. Naruto tensed.

"This place will only make me weak. With Orochimaru, I was actually strong. Stronger then what I'd have been in _this _place." He said in a disgusted tone.

Naruto snapped.

"Sasuke!" He yelled in anger. "Do you know exactly _why _Orochimaru was training you? To not only gain your trust, but to make sure his new body was strong! You were going to let him possess you so easily? All for strength?" He questioned him angerly. Sasuke glanced at him with cold obsidion eyes.

"I said I'd do anything for strength. Even sell my flesh to the devil." He retorted. The same words he had told...

"You haven't changed, have you Sasuke?" Kakashi butted in with a calm voice. Sasuke looked to him.

"I probably never will." He responded smugly.

"Sasuke, you idiot! Be reasonable! What about us? You're team! Were we really nothing?" Naruto continued, his anger increasing. Sasuke glared at him.

"Yes." He told him coldly. Naruto looked to him with widened blue eyes.

What had happened to Sasuke when he had left?

Sasuke looked to him boredly.

Why wouldn't he get it?

He wasn't coming back.

Naruto's eyes saddened.

Why wouldn't he be reasonable?

His family was here.

But he was shutting them out, and throwing away the key.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

* * *

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled. Everyone in the room flinched.

Kakashi was angry for once.

And his target was Sasuke.

"Don't be a fool. Everyone missed you! The team. These are people who care for you! People who love you! Don't you see that?" Kakashi scolded him. Sasuke shrugged it off.

"I don't really care." He stated. Kakashi glared at him.

How far would Sasuke go?

"I don't give a damn of what you say now, Sasuke! I've told you this before and I'll tell you again. Revenge will only kill you. If you shut out everyone and gain your strength and kill Itachi; then what? No one would trust you. Don't be a fool! Open your eyes Sasuke! You have friends!" He yelled.

"And I really don't need them." Sasuke retorted. Kakashi glared at his student.

God...how far would he go?

* * *

_As he begins to raise his voice_

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

* * *

Naruto began to open his mouth for another barrage till the door open arruptly.

Shizune stood there, panting.

"Tsunade-sama! She's in critical condition! She needs you!" She yelled hurringly. Tsunade stood up quickly.

"What! But you said you could help her!" She yelled and rushed out of the office.

Sasuke stood there confused.

Who were they talking about?

Naruto's eyes watered.

"Shizune-neechan! Is she going to be alright!" He asked panicked. Shizune looked to him sadly.

"If Tsunade-sama's medic-justu works well enough..." She told him gently. Kakashi looked to Shizune shocked. Unbelieving of what he heard. Kakashi held his hung low.

Sasuke looked at all of them confused.

"Who the hell are you all talking about?" He asked, feeling ticked-off for feeling left out.

Naruto looked to Sasuke with wet eyes then to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded. "Tell him Naruto." He approved with an empty tone. Naruto looked to Sasuke sadly.

Sasuke widened his eyes when he heard who was in critical condition.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

* * *

_"When she helped beat Orochimaru...she was really injured, y'know? You were knocked unconcious then...so you probably wouldn't know...but she was really hurt...We thought she was going to be okay in the fight, but...but..." Naruto broke down in tears. "She said she would be okay...she was smiling and said she'd bring you back...She's dying Sasuke...She's dying..." _

Sasuke rushed through the hospital.

Room 103.

That's the room Shizune said she was in.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could.

Even when his legs ached, he still ran.

Sasuke couldn't believed what had happened to her.

She was injured.

All because of him.

She still loved him after all these years.

She had never moved on.

She waited and waited for him.

In two years she still waited.

Oh God...was he always this damn blind?

That beautiful, innocent girl...her sweetness and intelligence...

Those eyes...

There was something about those eyes he loved desperatly. Something that made him happy.

This was the girl he loved, wasn't it?

When he left her on that bench, he wanted to protect her so he never took her with him.

Thank you.

Those words meant what they sounded like.

_Thank you for being there for me...even though I never seemed to care._

_I love you._

Sasuke opened the door and antispetic greeted his nose.

Tsunade stood before the bed with a defeated look in her hazlenut eyes.

She looked to Sasuke sadly and looked back down to the resting girl.

Sakura.

* * *

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

* * *

Tsunade brushed past him. 

"Stay with her." She whispered as she walked past him, leaving the two alone.

Sasuke looked down to the sweet emerald-eyed girl. Sakura looked up to him with bewilderment in her eyes.

He was back.

She was hooked up to all sorts of machines to keep her alive...but it was really all for naught.

It was what Naruto said.

She was dying.

Sasuke kneeled down to her bedside.

"Sakura! Oh my god...Sakura..." He whimpered. His stone facade was cracking.

He was letting her see his true self.

Sakura smiled to him warmly.

"Sasuke...I knew you'd come back...and you're here...you're actually here..." She said gently. Sakura laid her head back down on the pillow.

"I'm glad I could see you...before..." She began till she was cut-off.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and she looked into his midnight eyes stunned.

"Sakura, I love you! I've always loved you! I'm sorry I never told you. I'm sorry I've treated you so cruelly. Oh God, Sakura...I really do love you!" He admitted and his tears came.

* * *

_How to save a life_

_  
How to save a life  
_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

* * *

Sakura looked to him stunned and they slowly turned into soft emerald as crystal droplets gathered amongst the corners. 

"Sasuke...you love me...You actually love me..." She repeated with a happy and unbelieving tone. She smiled and she cried silently.

She was the most happiest girl in the world then.

"I love you." She whispered. Sasuke's cheeks reddened and he gathered her in his arms while she still sat on her bed.

"Sasuke..." She whispered and felt her body press against his. She wrapped her arms around him as well.

Sasuke pulled apart just enough to look into those deep emerald jewels.

Sasuke brought his face to hers and the two kissed.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

* * *

Sakura's body relaxed and tingled with pleasure. His lips so soft and warm. His arms so strong, yet gentle.

Sasuke's heart jumped and he felt himself kissing her more sweetly. He loved the taste of this kiss.

Her loving and innocent lips...so soft and sweet...

He fell in deeper love with this girl.

The two broke apart from lack of air.

They looked into each other's eyes passionatly.

They were in love.

Sakura collapsed against his chest.

"Sakura?" He called her name worringly. Sakura felt herself weaken.

"Sasuke...I love you..." She whispered and fell against her bed breaking off his hold. Her eyes were closed.

Sasuke looked to her stunned and his eyes began to grow wet.

He touched her cheek and the tears fell.

She was cold.

She was dead.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi rushed into the hospital soaking wet. It was raining outside. 

Naruto noticed her door was ajar. He looked in and backed away scared. He looked down sadly, buried his face in his hands, and broke down in tears.

Kakashi looked and hung his head low.

The fact that she was dead was heart-breaking enough, but...

...his reaction made it worse.

* * *

How to save a life

* * *

Sasuke clutched her body and cried upon her chest sadly. He shook and bawled. 

His emotions came out.

He cried.

He cried for her.

The girl he had loved.

If he had admitted his feelings right there when he last saw her...

...would everything be different?

Would everything be better?

Would she still be here?

Sasuke cried with heart-break and guilt.

Maybe, just, maybe...

...she would be here and the two would be a joyous couple.

But, fate was not kind...

She was gone.

And his love gone with her.

_How to save a life..._

_How to save a life..._

* * *

Well that's the end of the fanfic. I wonder if you cried... 

...Sorry if you did. T.T

Well, thank you for reading. I hope you have a wonderful day:)

-Apple Fairy


End file.
